


The Midpoint Theorem

by Cosmicmacchiato



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, cheongdam keytchen, inspired by TVXQ's 72 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicmacchiato/pseuds/Cosmicmacchiato
Summary: Jung Yunho teaches in a kindergarten and Changmin co-owns a startup.They save Seoul and meet in the middle.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Ho Ho Homin: The Yunho/Changmin Holiday Fic Exchange 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WennyT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WennyT/gifts).



> The author would like to apologize in advance that she is terrible at writing action scenes, and plot, and perhaps writing in general. This is her first KPop fic and her first fic in literally years.  
> But hope that this hits the right spots anyway. 
> 
> Happy holidays!

Another day, another superhero fight. This time, it was Dangun and Qilin against some kind of goopy green monstrosity that’s threatening to takeover the Seoul Town Hall. All in all a pretty regular day in Seoul. 

Things have been mostly settling down after _The Invasion_ last Chuseok, with people going back to their daily lives, and cities rebuilding what was damaged, but in some ways, the cat is out of the bag. Whether it’s aliens, supernatural beings, or random evil masterminds, the world is now somehow routinely beset with incidents that used to belong only in the TV screen or pages of a comic book. Society has adapted too, with special forces being formed in the police, new insurance schemes, and businesses creating services catering to the new normal. 

And then there are people like Yunho, or Dangun, as he is now dubbed by the press, just because he was wearing a Hanbok while emerging from a crack in the sky to pummel at the invading aliens. They are supposed to be the “superheroes”, whom fill in the gap of regular law enforcement capabilities in the face of new kinds of threats. There are several groups that operate in Seoul, but Qilin is one of those he enjoys working with. He's smart and quick on his feet, and always prioritizes on keeping civilians safe, unlike some other groups that he would not name.

Delivering a last light ray to disperse the green goo, Yunho sent a quick salute and wink to Qilin and jumped away. 

He was almost late for lunch.

\----------  
\----------

Yunho jumped in through the back windowsill of the building. And was greeted by a row of floating trays, filled with tiny nutritious lunch menus. 

“Hey, Yunho, just in time for the lunch rush!” Key hollered from the kitchen, his floating kitchen instruments working seamlessly to finish lunch preparations and clean up. 

Carrying two of the trays, Jinki breezed through the hallway. 

“ Kids been mostly behaving while you’re gone, though some of the kids were questioning where Yunho-seonsangnim went. I think Baekhyun is starting to get suspicious of our "disappearances". Oh, and the AC and classroom light is still acting up, it keeps going on and off for no apparent reason. I think the whole utilities system just needs an overhaul”

Oh yes, his actual job is a kindergarten teacher. They have a nice setup going, with a small kindergarten in the Seoul Business district. Jinki and him co-teach, while Key does the cooking and other odd jobs required of the center. They are, also, coincidentally, something of a superhero team. Key can control inanimate objects, while Jinki works with more natural elements like plants and the weather. 

They met while rescuing a bunch of children during The Invasion, and decided to stick together as an independent group as opposed to joining the SM program. Yunho was already working as a kindergarten teacher where he practically had the run of the place, and his co-teachers went back to their hometown after the invasion. Jinki's greenhouse and Key's restaurant was destroyed in the invasion, and what started off as a temporary arrangement is now still going strong almost a year later. Jinki has transformed the kindergarten's pitiful garden into a veritable paradise, and Key opens out a boutique restaurant at the back of the building in the evenings. They take care of kids during the day and take turns running off when there are "city emergencies". 

Carrying two trays on each arm, Yunho was immediately mobbed by a gaggle of toddler upon opening the door. Smiling, he and Jinki started distributing the food.

It was, surprisingly, a pretty flexible work arrangement, and Yunho would not want it any other way.

\-----------  
\-----------

“So how was your date?” Kyuhyun asked from his console. Changmin gave him the finger. If he weren’t essential to their continued operations, Changmin would have strangled Kyuhyun to death ages ago. As it is, he strangles him at least once a week.

The thing is, it was not a date, and it would never be a date. And despite his "investigation wall" in the corner of their headquarters, Changmin is not obsessed. So what if he noted that last time Dangun had a strawberry sticker sticking to his sleeves, and before that little splotches of paint on his neck. And that Dangun looks exceptionally good jumping between buildings in his hanbok-armor costume. He's just _observant_ , and noticing patterns is _important_. 

He would just like to keep track of other "independent" heroes who did not join the SM registration program. After The Invasion, The SM program emerged as a cross national initiative that tried to unite "Metahumans", or superheroes under one organization. Plenty of metahumans and others who helped out in the Invasion did decide to join, but plenty of others did not. 

Changmin, Kyuhyun and Minho themselves would prefer to have freedom and privacy to operate by themselves. During the invasion, they found that their then-failing smart wearable robot tech was compatible with the invader's alien technology. They managed to help drive away the invasion with Changmin and Minho suiting up with a souped up version of their robots, and Kyuhyun hijacking the Invader's comm system. Plus, it also had the added bonus that they were able to use the hybrid tech to boost up their now thriving wearable robot company. They just had to be careful not to make the company's products _too_ similar to Qilin, and Ryong, Minho's alter ego.

Besides, Changmin does not _trust_ SM. While nobody was _forced_ to join SM, they do periodically try to offer "registration" to SM, kind of like very persistent telemarketers. What is more worrying is that some of the "independent" operations have been disappearing, somewhat systematically, for the past three months. Kyuhyun thinks that the patterns are actually random, and that people may just want to return to their regular lives now that there are no major threats to the earth, but Changmin still has his suspicions.

"You should just talk to him, you know" Minho came in to the basement. He's still in suit and tie, fresh from the VC meeting. One of the perks of owning a startup is flexible working hours, and only one or two of them need to be visible at the same time. Minho meant, of course, to tease him about Dangun, and his supposed "crush" on him, but Changmin thought it was, for once actually a good idea.

Dangun was one of the key figures in driving away the invaders, using his powers to blast the weak point in the mothership, causing its destruction and the retreat of the fleet. He and his group is also one of the remaining independent teams.

Yes, Changmin thought. He will talk to Dangun next time they met.

And maybe get to know him a bit.

\--------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk, astonishingly enough, on a rooftop, over strawberry parfaits.

The next time they met, Changmin did manage to talk to Dangun, astonishingly enough, over strawberry parfaits. 

Well, a strawberry parfait on Dangun’s part, and a plain black coffee for Qilin. 

After they disposed of the villain the jour, Changmin asked Dangun whether they can discuss something privately. To his surprise, Dangun readily agreed and took him to a tiny sweet shop in the fringe of the business district, where he ordered a gargantuan strawberry sundae-parfait hybrid to go.

"You're ordering _that_?" Changmin winced at the amount of frilly sweetness of the strawberry monstrosity. 

He quickly backtracked at the pout his comment incited, adding a strawberry macaron to accompany his Americano. This at least put the smile back on Dangun’s face. Which is not what's important, but still.

After the requisite squealing and autograph session with the shopkeepers and some customers, they took their drinks to a nearby rooftop. After all, Changmin thought, they actually have something important to discuss. 

"So, what did you want to talk about?" perched at the edge of a skyscraper rooftop, in his red hanbok costume with a strawberry parfait in one hand, Dangun was an incongruous, but somehow beautiful sight. 

_Priorities, Changmin, priorities_ , he sighed. Kyuhyun has done some digging, and what he found was pretty disturbing. He just hoped Dangun would believe him and _not_ be on SM's side in this.

“So I guess I should get to the point. This may sound a bit out there, but I have some suspicions regarding SM. You know how a bunch of us …” here Changmin made a flaily gesture to indicate Dangun and himself, he doesn’t know why he’s so nervous about this, “...didn’t want to join SM after the invasion? I kinda tracked them … us, who became independent operators. Just, you know, ... in case. And well, this may sound wild, but I think they have been systematically disappearing. Coincidentally, SM has also started lobbying ... ”

“for a registration and screening of young metahuman law to be passed” Dangun finished Changmin's runaway sentence, his face completely serious. “They wanted me to be the face of the campaign.”

Well, at least he would not be having trouble making Dangun believe in his story. Now for the million won question ...

“... did you agree?” Changmin held his breath.

Dangun was silent for several seconds, before sighing.  
"No I did not. And knowing what you just told me, I was glad I did not" 

Changmin breathed a sigh of relief. 

The corner of Dangun's mouth quirked up in response. " You shouldn't be so surprised that I believed you. Anyway, I also wanted to say thank you" 

"Thank you?" Changmin croaked.

"Yes, without your team's help in hijacking the alien ship's comms, we would never have been able to beat them"

Changmin blushed profusely, and Dangun took the chance to nab his strawberry macaron.

While there was still a tightness to Dangun's expression, after that, the conversation actually turned to less serious topics. They didn't make any real headway that day on how to deal with SM, but Changmin did find out that Dangun loves strawberries and winter, while Changmin disclosed that he detests the cold (his suit has a custom made heating component) and loves to cook. They promised to meet up again to discuss further steps, with Changmin, or rather Qilin, choosing the place. 

Despite the serious topic, the whole thing felt disconcertingly like a date.

Kyuhyun and Minho, who have been eavesdropping (for safety reasons! Kyuhyun argued), mercilessly mocked him for having a strawberry parfait date with Dangun. Changmin couldn't find it in himself to care.

======.=.=.=.======  
:-----:  
======.=.=.=.======

“Vitamin-Yunho seongsangnim, please continue the story!” Minseok tugs at Yunho’s apron, jolting him out of his daze.

“Ah sorry dears, seongsangnim was distracted. So where were we?” Yunho said, turning the page of the book they were reading.

The babies - Jongin, Sehun, and Yeri - are already down for the count, but the older children needs their story time before afternoon nap. Usually, this is one of Yunho (and the children’s) favorite part of the day, as they would do not only the voices, but also reenact the stories. However, after the talk with Qilin yesterday he simply cannot concentrate, and the children seemed to pick up on that. 

Jongdae and Baekhyun, who are usually pretty sweet-natured, if a bit mischievous, have been fussy all morning. Jinki has gone to help placate a water spirit run amok at some building site- and check up whether the building site is up to code in terms of environmental requirements - generally water spirits don’t get angry without reason. 

To top it all up, the light and general electricity of the building has been acting up too. Perhaps it _is_ time to do a utilities overhaul. It _is_ an old building, after all. 

Minseok and Junmyeon, as the oldest children, has been a godsend, helping with the younger ones. But now they are also getting fussy near naptime, and Yunho can’t let problems from his superhero life affect his kids. He’ll talk to Jinki and Key and discuss next steps tonight. For now, he’d just have to continue.  
“OK, who wants to play as the prince?“

======.=.=.=.======

Yunho entered Keytchen, Key's restaurant, near midnight. The "normal" crowd has mostly dispersed, but service for the other side of the restaurant has just started. Key's restaurant has two separate segments. One is the normal restaurant with normal clientele, and the other caters to the metahuman community, especially those who cannot easily blend in.

Taking a seat in the corner of the private room, Yunho allowed himself a bit of time to think of what happened the day before yesterday.

_He has just finished handing over the villain of the day to the authorities, some sort of mad scientist who got it in their mind to try installing a mind control device through mobile phones to the authorities. To be quite frank, he could have used Qilin’s team help on this one, as the guy is mostly tech based and could have done something more refined compared to Yunho, who in the end simply fried up the whole setup, resulting in some burned bags and thankfully only minor burns on some victims._

_Yunho was about to jump home when a man in a suit approached him. The man introduced himself as a representative from SM, and asked him about joining SM. At first, it was their usual recruitment spiel, but then it started to veer into new territory. Instead of just joining SM, they wanted him to spearhead and be the face of a new program, which will gather and train young potential metahumans to be under the same banner. As one of the key players who dealt the final blow to the invaders, his participation would ensure the cooperation of most of the nation._

_When Yunho didn't look too enthused with his speech, the man changed tact. Yunho listened, increasingly horrified as the man continued to describe their plan to "streamline the power development process", "instillment of appropriate values", and the "selection of appropriate powers to be developed". Yunho cut him off right there._

_"I am sorry, but I am a firm believer that all powers have the potential to do good, and that everyone should be free to use them as they want, as long as they don't break the law and hurt others"_

_After that, Yunho excused himself as quickly as possible, and took three detours home to make sure he was not followed. However, he could not dispel the feeling of growing unease prickling at his spine._

__

Later, he realized that he could have been more diplomatic, try to extract more information, in any case, he's never been much of a liar or a strategist, and what's done is done. What's important now is what to _do_ about all this. Combined with Qilin's information on the missing groups, this is indeed alarming news.

After the invasion, there has been an explosion of metahuman manifestation. Both that were in hiding before, as well as new manifestation. The world, as it is wont to do, react well to some, and extremely unwell on others. While there are no correlation between powers and personalyity that Yunho can see, people with powers like his, or Jinki's or even Key's, which externally matches traditionally "good" characters , are hailed as a new generation of superheroes, or at least talented individuals. However, people whose power manifestations are more reminiscent to traditionally "evil" characters, are, to put it mildly, less well received.

People like Taemin, who was now looking at him quizzically from across the table, offering him a cup of soju. 

"What's with the emergency meeting hyung?"

Taemin was ... not a member of their group per se, but they do exchange information and he does drop by and hang around occasionally. Taemin provides Key's restaurant with some of its more ... exotic ingredients, and occasionally also helped out when Key, or even the Kindergarten, needs an extra hand. Jinki and Key has seemed to adopt Taemin as their little brother, and the children adore Taemin. While the Taemin he knows is a sweet, gentle young man, Taemin's power manifestation can perhaps be best described as what a horror movie thinks the antichrist should be able to do. Mind control, conversation with snakes, telekinesis and teleportation with sulfuric after-smell, the whole shebang.

"Hi Taemin, I just...was wondering, has there been, some disappearances that you know of, lately, maybe in the last two or three months?"

The change in Taemin's expression told Yunho what he needed to know.

Being one of the key actors who dealt the final blow in The Invasion, Yunho knows that he, or rather Dangun, has been something of a leader figure in the superhero, and general community. Thus the offer by SM. However, while he did keep somewhat in touch with some of the hero community, and made sure to help anyone who needs it, he actually preferred to keep to his smaller group of close friends. He should have kept better touch with his community.

"Don't." Key said, joining them on the table.

"Don't what?" Yunho asked, blearily.

"Don't start blaming yourself. you are always like this" Key proceeded to pour the soju and put a cup in front of each of them.

"I haven't even told you what happened" Yunho whines.

"No matter hyung, we know you" Jinki said, sliding into the last chair.

They discussed what Yunho found out two days before, with occasional teasing about his "date" with Qilin to lighten up the mood. They established that while there has been some genuine disappearances, at least some of it, was actually either people returning to their normal life, or laying low for a while. Taemin did notice some sightings of a group of black clad people around the metahuman communities, and promised to keep everyone updated. Jinki would warn his shaman and nature spirit contacts to be on the alert and Key would also put out feelers with the Dokkaebis. 

In the end, while Yunho thinks he has a solid team, none of them are very computer savvy. Qilin's group seem to be one of the who are tech savvy, and it would be a good idea to tighten their alliance with them. Jinki and Key teased him that he just wanted to see Qilin again, but this time Yunho actually have a solid reason to meet Qilin, for business.

======.=.=.=.======  
:-----:  
======.=.=.=.======

The next time they met, Changmin took them to a favorite coffee shop, whose owner actually knows who Changmin was, and gave them a secluded booth in the corner of the quiet coffee place. To Changmin's surprise, Dangun ordered an Americano. Changmin raised his eyebrows but did not comment, and decided to order a strawberry latte, which is the only strawberry-related item in the menu. When Dangun scrunched his face upon sipping his coffee, Changmin wordlessly offered his latte. 

Dangun’s answering surprised smile was blinding - not in the way he can manipulate the sun’s ray - but perhaps even brighter. 

Dangun updated Qilin on his discussion with his team, and vice versa, although Changmin did not really have anything new to report. He did, however, have something to give Dangun.

"What is this?" Dangun said, quizzically holding the ring this way and that.

"It's a dedicated communicator, I have the other pair" Changmin said, showing a matching bracelet on his arm.  
While waiting to meet Dangun again, Changmin realized that he had no way to contact him- in case of emergencies, of course. So he set out to make a communicator that can link them in a discreet manner.

"Look , I know that it is probably best that we keep our secret identities secret, but we may need to contact each other, in case of emergencies. So I made this one-to-one communicator. It's shaped like a regular ring, so it should not be too conspicuous. It also has a tracker - you can press the stone here, and I can track you to your place. You can do the same with mine" Changmin explained to Dangun, who seemed tickled pink by the ring. 

“Thank you Qilin-nie, this is really brilliant”, Dangun exclaimed, pulling Changmin to a short, but excited hug.

Not for the first time Changmin is thankful for his mask, as he was sure he was blushing to the tip of his ears.

======.=.=.=.======

Things continued like that for a bit, with them meeting quasi-routinely between fighting crime and monsters. They went to cafes, cake shops, and on one memorable evening, an amusement park. They were still each keeping their secret identities, but Changmin is pretty sure at this point Minho and Kyuhyun has a bet running on Dangun and him.

Changmin and Kyuhyun continued working on their database of independent superheroes and incidents, but if anything, the only noticeable change was the gradual quietening of the superhero community, coupled with decreased number of incidents requiring superhero intervention. While there are increasing SM activity and propaganda, they were never able to pinpoint any specific incident or disappearance that can be actionable or even somewhat connected with SM. It was all very frustrating for Changmin.

In the meanwhile, things in the startup front were crazy busy, which somewhat takes Changmin's mind off things. With product development somewhat sporadic due to their superhero activities, Changmin, Minho and Kyuhyun were working round the clock to launch in time for the Christmas shopping period, with Minho doing the rounds to their funders, Changmin polishing their robot products and Kyuhyun finalizing their fintech platform prototype. 

On the second month after their first meeting in the ice cream shop, they found out that SM was lobbying for a national test for screening metahumans, although at this point there was nothing significant they could do. Dangun took Qilin to meet a friend of his, Ms. Kwon, an up and coming politician who was leery of SM from the beginning, and she promised to look into it from her side. She also grilled Changmin on his _intentions_ toward Dangun when he had to leave early for an emergency, but that was neither here nor there.

In general, there was a sense of something brewing on SM's side but there was nothing concrete they _could_ do. It was all very frustrating for Changmin.

It all came to a head, perhaps unsurprisingly, in the following Chuseok celebration.

======.=.=.=.======

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that I am apparently also terrible in writing any kind of romance XD  
> And apologies for Mac-truck sized plotholes, if you notice any.


	3. Chapter 3

Yunho knew he should not have been surprised, but it all came to a head - of course - at another Chuseok celebration.

BoA came through and managed to block SM's suggestion for the registration bill (at least for now). Further, an increase in patrol within the independent heroes community, as well as a mass production of a simple version of the communicators courtesy of Qilin's group, stopped the disappearances altogether, and strengthened the community connections itself. Yunho found that while he still preferred to keep to his group of close knit friends, he also enjoys connecting with other metas and heroes. With Taemin and Qilin’s encouragement, he also started to work as a mentor for some of the younger ones, who for some bizzare reason would follow anything he says. 

Yunho thought that they could, at least, take a breather for a bit

He, of course, as the dearest Ms. Kwon BoA would say, thought wrong.

It was a couple of days before the Chuseok holiday. The children were all happily playing with construction paper, all decked out in the cutest traditional regalia their parents, or Yunho, can find for them, when suddenly the door banged open, and a barrage of black clad, masked people marched in.

"Hands in the air! Nobody needs to get hurt if everyone cooperates!" the person upfront barked, swinging what looks like an energy weapon around the room.

That might have worked, had ninety percent of the room occupants were not under five year olds.

The room erupted in pandemonium. The children were screaming and running around. 

Yunho was shocked. He had been so careful! _They all_ have been so careful to never let their other lives be connected kindergarten, taking detours and having meetings far from the school premises. They were also very careful about their secret identity. Not even Qilin suspects who they are. How could they have ...

“You! You are the teacher right! Get the children in order! We just need to get a Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae, and Kim Minseok, and we’ll be on our way. “ The apparent leader of the bunch shoved the muzzle of his gun to Yunho’s face.

It dawns on Yunho that they had NO idea that they were not just regular kindergarten teachers.

“Please, we’re just substitute teachers! We are not sure which baby do you want!” Yunho whimpers.

That should buy them some time. While pretending to cower, Yunho discreetly pressed the emergency button on his ring and looked around the room.

Key was nowhere to be seen, which is a good sign, Yunho thought. That could provide the element of surprise they need.

He cansee vines from the backyard trying to discreetly enter from the side windows where Jinki were corralling some of the children, also pretending to cower from the attackers. Yunho discreetly nodded to Jinki to indicate that he has contacted Qilin.

It’s times like these he wishes he has force shield generating powers, as opposed to the invulnerability that he does have. Normally, any one of them would not have any trouble defeating this gang of attacker, but in a small confined room with fourteen toddlers, the risk of one of them getting caught in the crossfire was too great.

Even when Qilin comes, it would still be a sticky situation.

=============

Changmin was in the middle of a stockholder meeting when he got the call.  
He couldn’t remember what reason they gave to be able to escape the meeting, and didn’t really care whether they would still have stockholders, tomorrow. He just has to get to Dangun, fast.

Dangun was one of the most high-powered members they have on their team, and for him to hit the emergency button, it must be something _big_.

Changmin and Minho rushed to the site, with Kyuhyun guiding them through the comms, putting some other of their alliance members on standby.

“The location was in the periphery of the business district, I’m sending you guys the exact coordinates” Kyuhyun sent over the comms.

“We’re here on location. There seem to be no external signs of disturbance” Changmin said, approaching the small, rather old looking building nestled between highrise office buildings. 

“It’s … a Kindergarten?” Minho said incredulously

=============

In the intervening time, things had gone from bad to worse.

Somewhat luckily, the bunch seem to have never interacted with children, and didn’t even consider to ask them their names.

Unluckily, upon realizing that they had no idea which child to take, one of the men grabbed the nearest baby, which happened to be Jongin.

And then, several things happened at once.

The door banged open (once again) to admit a somewhat surprised Qilin and Ryong.

“ So many children!” Qilin exclaimed. 

[[Of course, it’s a kindergarten]] Yunho can hear a tinny voice in Qilin’s comm.

The kidnapper holding Jongin turned and held his gun to Jongin’s head.

What happened next was not what anyone expected at all.

Instead of crying, or struggling, Jongin scrunched his face, and suddenly, he was not there anymore.

Everybody blinks.

Not knowing who to aim with so many moving targets on hand, the would be kidnappers aimed their guns to the obvious targets, Qilin and Ryong. 

Yunho saw that Ryong was quite ready, Qilin was distracted by trying to shuffle Minseok and the girls who are closest to him out in the confusion. He didn’t think, and jumped to cover Qilin.

The blast stings, a bit, and he was thrown off his feet from the force, but he thinks he would be fine. 

Qilin, who didn't know this, caught him, distraught. Yunho was about to reassure him, but then something even more amazing happened 

Baekhyun screamed, and the lights started to flash. Suddenly all the children were surrounded by a transparent force-field that looked to be coming from a very determined little Kyungsoo, with baby Jongin in his lap. There was now a literal mini ice hurricanes preventing anyone from moving, emanating from little Minseok. And before any of the adults could think of doing anything, nefarious or not, a combination of light and thunder blasted out of Baekhyun and Jongdae, striking all the would be kidnappers down.

Of course, Yunho thought, still rather dazed. It had _never been_ the electricity, nor the AC, nor the lights, water, nor the very grounds of their kindergarten that was acting up, it was just that they somehow managed to run the kindergarten with the highest population of metahuman kids per capita in the world.

=============

When the light and snowstorm has somewhat subsided, leaving only the mess behind, Yunho looked at the tableau of the would be kidnappers lying unconscious around the room, some of them still convulsing from Jongdae’s electric shock. 

Time to do what he had to do.

Yunho started doing a headcount of the children.

Jongdae and Baekhyun are cuddling in Jinki’s lap, clearly exhausted after their light show. 

Junmyeon was holding baby Sehun, working together with Yixing to start helping Key (or rather Key’s army of household implement) clean up the mess. Good boys. 

Meanwhile, the older girls have surprisingly started to tie the would be kidnappers in suspiciously firm looking knots, with Irene hushing baby Yeri in her arms, and Chanyeol unhelpfully kicking at the -slightly singed - unconscious kidnapper who was targetting Baekhyun.

Yunho found himself still on Qilin’s lap, who was looking quite comfortable with Yunho on one arm, and Minseok surprisingly clinging tightly to his neck. In Yunho’s own lap, Kyungsoo was cuddling baby Jongin, also all tuckered out after summoning a forcefield protecting all his friends. 

Turns out, the children took care of the villains of the day better than any of them ever could. 

“So, the legendary Dangun is actually a kindergarten teacher?”

Yunho laughs, and laughs, and laughs.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next evening, after classes were over, Shim Changmin, entrepreneur, visited Jung Yunho, kindergarten teacher, and they went out for ice cream. 

And that was that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\--------------  
 _FIN_  
\--------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late, and I must again apologize for the action scenes.  
> A post credit epilogue is coming soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on the world and powers:  
> \---------------  
> While I do follow the MCU, I am more of a DC gal than a Marvel one - so hopefully this mish-mash of a new Superheroes universe, vaguely based on MCU, somewhat fits the bill. The story is set a bit less than a year after an alien invasion reminiscent to the first Avengers movie, and SM acts like the Avengers initiative. The difference is, Yunho and co. with other superheroes declined to join, and you see what happens then.
> 
> I am not Korean, and all the Korean specific mythology, education system, startup community (and other components) from this story was taken from haphazard google research and watching Korean varieties. Apologies for any mistakes, inconsistencies and general butchering of the myths.
> 
> Yunho’s superhero persona, Dangun, was the legendary founder and god-king of Gojoseon, the first Korean kingdom. He is said to be the "grandson of heaven" and "son of a bear". This is intended to be somewhat of a crossover between a Captain America (Korea) and Superman character, which I think matches well with U-Know’s public persona, in contrast to his kindergarten teacher persona (Kinda like the Superman - Clark Kent contrast)
> 
> Changmin’s persona, Qilin, is described as a maned creature with the torso of a deer, an ox-tail with the hooves of a horse.They were one of the four divine creatures along with the dragon, phoenix and turtle. In modern Korean, the term "girin" is used for "giraffe". I believe both the deer and giraffe reference to be appropriate. In this fic, Changmin, Minho and Kyuhyun are a bit of Batman and Oracle set-up, with Changmin and Minho being the field team and Kyuhyun mostly doing the comms. Their "powers" are based on robotic tech souped up with alien tech from the Invasion.
> 
> The background for Key’s powers are a bit complicated - Dokkaebi is translated as “goblin” and is popularized in the hit Kdrama. However, further reading revealed that they are also inanimate man-made objects given spirit, who are tricksters and able to summon existing items, with significant variations in their manifestation in stories. So in a way Key’s like a “Dokkaebi master”, who can “give life” to items, and make friends with them.
> 
> If Key’s affinity was with man-made objects, I wanted to make Onew’s power the natural world counterpart. So he is like a male shaman that controls the weather, and talk to plants and animals
> 
> Taemin's powers are a bit more generic netherworld-ey powers ala his "Want" MV
> 
> EXO's powers are going to be based on their original myth in MAMA
> 
> Other Random Notes:  
> \------------------  
> I do not understand what seems to be Kpop idols’ obsession with Americano (e.g. Yunho & Seungyoon's switch to Americano) - like why do you have to switch to Americano to be “mature” or something, Americano is basically watered down espresso - give me milky and flavourful combinations any time :)


End file.
